The Jokers Daughter
by POTCJP
Summary: We all know the story of Harley Quinn and The Joker but there are some knew people around town. JD (Jokers Daughter), Ivy (poison Ivy), and Toby (the riddler) Join forces to make an unstoppable team to get their revenge on a man known as Batman. This their story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Some people think they have a bad life, they think that they have the worst family and that there life is a mess. My life really is crazy, but, for some reason, I feel everything turned out perfectly. My father is crazy, really. He's always in and out of jail and hardly ever home. My mother is crazy too. To tell you the truth, my father hates my mother; she is practically a huge game to him. I have an adopted sister called Ivy and she is 3 years older then me. She has long brown hair with flowers in it.

Anyway, I was always out with my best friend Toby. We always went to the costume shops and tried them on.

"How do I look?" Toby came out of one of the change rooms with a green suit and hat on. He also had a green cane in his hand.

"Evil!" I laughed.

"Evil?"

"Yeah, evil. Like a movie villain."

"Haha! I'm getting it!"

"No your not!" I laughed. "When are you going to wear it?"

"At a party, or just for fun! Come on JD! "

"Alright then, I'm getting this!" I picked up the first two things I could find. A clown mask and green hair spray.

"Oh, so you're the Joker now are you?"

We both laughed as we walked to the counter to pay. I loved hanging out with Toby. He was a lot like me. His parents were both in jail and he was practically alone most of the time. The only difference was that my mother was at home a lot more then she was in jail and I was a girl!

"So, I was wondering wether I could stay at your place tonight. As long as your mum is there that is." Said Toby.

"Just call her Harley. She'll be home for all I know but Dads in jail again." I replied.

"Thanks, my grandparents are at some party and I probably wont be aloud to go with them. I'm probably safer with you guys, I think." He said worried.

"Don't worry. Mum is fine; she's not like Dad. Dad will probably not get out either. Even if he does he wont hurt us. He might be the Joker but he has raised me since I was a kid. He would never do anything to upset me and killing you would defiantly hurt me."

Toby smiled. I didn't blame him for fearing the Joker. He was a very smart man and it didn't really matter how innocent anybody was, he would still kill them. Just not me or Toby, I hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up suddenly and looked across. Toby was gone, so was Harley. I quickly chucked Dads purple jacket on and a green dress and ran outside. I really hoped Dad hadn't taken them. Then I saw Toby, he was sitting out the front of the house.

"Why are you here?" I asked, worried.

"Harley was taken, by the police. She's in jail now." He said.

"How are they going to get out of jail now?" I asked.

Toby shook his head. "I don't know. Strange how they didn't notice us though."

"Yeah." I said.

I started to freak out. We were the only ones left home. I thought they would of told us. Then I looked down the hallway and saw Ivy. She was sitting on her computer in her room with the door wide open.

"Where's Harley?" I yelled to Ivy as I ran down the hallway.

"She's been taken by the cops, to jail, same jail as Dad. I didn't want to wake you so I just went down myself. I saw this coming." She replied

"How are they going to get out? Harley always brakes them out!"

"They're not coming out for a long time." Ivy said.

She didn't seem very worried at all. I knew she was planning something; she was too calm to be unprepared.

"There's a way isn't there. There's a way we can get them out. I'll do anything you know, just tell me."

"We can break them out ourselves. We can go in there and get the keys and unlock the cell."

"Are you crazy!"

"No, this is the only way to save them both. If you don't come with me then I'll go alone."

I knew we were going to have to do this. It really was the only way to get them back. It was going to be hard, but it would be worth it.

"Allright, I'll do it, but not like this, I'll need a costume."

Toby walked down the hallway.

"I suppose I'll help out too." He said smiling.

"I suppose we're are a team then." I said.

We smiled and looked at each other.

"Deck of cards!" Yelled Ivy.

"What?" I yelled.

"We need a team name. Deck of cards." Ivy said.

"Deck of cards it is. And I have the perfect costumes!"

I'm only new to fanfiction so please give me some feedback to help me improve! This is also my first story on fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all walked out of the door of the house. I was wearing my purple dress with purple shoes and Dad's jacket. I also put on the Joker make up Dad puts on, just without the scars. I also had sprayed my hair green. I wanted to look as much like Dad as I possibly could. I wanted to make sure everyone knew that I was the joker's daughter.

Toby looked pretty awesome too. He had his suit he bought at the costume shop yesterday. He made a few changes to it though. He had a purple mask just around his eyes and purple gloves. The rest was all green the suit, the cane and the hat. He also added a question mark on the hat.

Last was Ivy. Ivy was wearing a dark green dress with vines hanging from it. She had a bunch of flowers in her hand and heaps of leaves through her hair. She was defiantly the best looking out of all of us! She had covered the flowers in poison and had poison on her gloves.

We all had our own villain names too. I was the Jokers Daughter, Toby was The Riddler and Ivy was Poison Ivy. Ivy was poisonous, I had a knife and The Riddler was just very confusing!

"Perfect." Said Ivy, we weren't evil but I could tell that it gave Ivy a buzz of excitement.

I smiled at Ivy and Toby. Toby was more nervous then excited but he was still willing to do this with us. I looked around the room a bit. I hoped we would break them out without being caught. We had so much to lose, the home, family and all sorts of things. But then I realised something, our family belongs in jail. My parents have been in and out of jail since they were just kids and perhaps it is where we belong too.

"Ready?" Asked Ivy, looking at Toby. She smiled.

"Ready!" Toby replied smiling back.

"Ready?" Ivy said turning to me.

"I hope so." I laughed.

Toby and Ivy looked at each other and then turned to me.

"You sound just like The Joker you know. You look just like him now too." Ivy said half smiling.

"I will never become as bad as my father. He is a monster and I had to accept that. I love my family very much but I never want to turn out the way that they did. You have nothing to worry about, at least I think not. I suppose I'm being like my father right now really. I don't now; maybe this is how I want to turn out. I have never committed a crime and I have no idea how it feels." I said.

"Your about to." Ivy skipped off into the car. She had absolutely no idea how to drive so we practically already looked the part!

We finally arrived at a place called Arkham Asylum. It was huge and apparently it was a place they kept the insane.

"Alright, lets go in." I yelled as we opened the front gates.

Thankyou to everyone who read these chapters, there will be heaps more coming! Please tell me what you thought of it and how it could get better


End file.
